


Жив

by seane



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: Бейл Органа и Оби-Ван Кеноби узнают, что Вейдер жив.Написано на Фандомную битву-2018





	Жив

В зале заседаний обычная суета, движутся летающие платформы, сенаторы перекрикивают друг друга. Два месяца, как закончилась Война клонов, вот уже два месяца они живут в новом государстве, а здесь все по-прежнему.

Власть этих стен — словно бальзамирующий состав, он добротно пропитывает всех — демократов, торгашей, взяточников и воров, лизоблюдов всех мастей. Они мертвы, хоть и не знают об этом. Сенат теперь — гигантский мавзолей.

Мон Мотма сидит, сложив руки на коленях, маленькая женщина в белом. Победа была так близка, но они проиграли непоправимо. Палпатин не ушел с поста и теперь уже не уйдет. Теперь все будет только так, как он захочет. Оппозиция превратилась в политический труп.

Бейл Органа приходит в ее ложу и садится рядом, усталый и напряженный. Они с женой недавно удочерили девочку, но вот он снова здесь. Оставил жену на Альдераане разбираться с младенцем в одиночку.

Безответственно и совершенно на него не похоже, но что мы знаем об окружающих, даже о соратниках и друзьях? В сущности, ничего.

Бейл молчит.

Сенаторы обсуждают военную операцию на Кашиике, голоса взлетают и опадают, будто струи воды в фонтане. Палпатин — все еще непривычный, странный, изуродованный старичок в простом, почти крестьянском плаще — приглашает командующего той операцией.

— Вейдер? Он сказал «Дарт Вейдер»?

Мон пожимает плечами, она не расслышала. Бейл бледен, а с чего, не понять. Какая разница, кто там командовал, это мог сделать любой из военных. Адмирал Юларен, вознесшийся в последнее время Таркин — выходец из наземных войск, кто-нибудь еще. За четыре года войны вооруженные силы вобрали в себя массу народу и породили множество лидеров.

Вот и какой-то Дарт Вейдер выискался.

В памяти Мон смутно брезжит что-то. Дарт. Дарт… Это не имя, нет. Однажды она слышала, как подобным образом назвали графа Дуку. Дарт Тиранус. Что это, титул?

Высокий гуманоид, весь в черном, стоит на летающей платформе, заложив руки за спину. Он похож на клона какой-то новой породы, быть может, выведенной специально для командования.

Глубокий низкий голос летит над залом заседаний. Гуманоид кратко докладывает о мерах, предпринятых для задержания преступников-джедаев. Меры эти — горящий Кашиик, депортированные вуки — были, пожалуй, чрезмерными, а впрочем галактику, прошедшую через Войну клонов, сейчас ничем не удивишь.

Вопросы сенаторов опадают, будто шелуха; Вейдер их даже не замечает. Поворачивает голову в шлеме к Палпатину. Тот еле заметно кивает, и Вейдер удаляется.

Дарт Вейдер.

Дарт Тиранус.

Мон наконец понимает, но все еще не верит своей догадке. Не мог же Палпатин принять на службу ситха? После Войны клонов и всех бед, что принес галактике граф Дуку?

Это кажется совершенно немыслимым, но в то же время довольно логичным. Палпатин больше не может полагаться на джедаев, а значит — ему понадобился кто-то с противоположной стороны.

«Будем надеяться, он сможет держать своего ситха в узде», — собирается сказать Мон, однако, повернувшись к Бейлу, замолкает.

Его лицо — маска затаенного страха. Он словно увидел воплощение смерти, губы его вздрагивают, глаза широко раскрыты.

Он шепчет:

— Лея…

И судорожно стискивает кулак.

Кто эта Лея, что происходит? Мон молчит. Она слышит, как Бейл, поднимаясь, бормочет:

— Он жив… Сила Великая, он жив…

И больше ничего. Бейл уходит. Мон ловит внимательный взгляд Палпатина, и отчего-то ей кажется, что Палпатин доволен.

***

Татуин удивительно жесток. На этой планете ты борешься и выживаешь или проигрываешь и умираешь, иного не дано. Здесь невозможно забыть о реальности, погрузиться в воспоминания и медитации. Жизнь здесь состоит лишь из бесконечной борьбы.

Оби-Ван думает, что тогда, больше десяти лет назад, ему стоило бы провести на этой планете месяц-другой, прежде чем браться за обучение Анакина. Быть может, тогда он лучше сумел бы понять своего падавана.

А впрочем, что толку размышлять об этом?

На Татуине все устремлено только вперед, для прошлого здесь нет места. Выжил сегодня — так выживи завтра. Не дай пустыне себя убить.

Тень спидера скачет по песчаным волнам, по редким колючим растениям, по камням. Оби-Ван не был в Анкорхеде больше трех месяцев, со времени прилета на Татуин. Все, что нужно, поначалу покупал у фермеров. Но теперь он испытает настоятельную потребность в информации, а такой товар у фермеров не в ходу.

Небо щедро изливает солнечное пламя на иссушенную землю. Оби-Ван устал от этой жары, от здешней тишины, от жестокого молчания, в которое погружена, кажется, вся планета. Его потребность быть в курсе событий, в сущности, каприз. Он обязан не привлекать к себе внимания. Но сдерживаться дальше не может.

Улицы Анкорхеда — такие же безразличные, как сама пустыня. Оби-Ван оставляет спидер у центрального информатория — на самом солнцепеке. Все места в тени уже заняты.

За небольшую плату его пускают к машине с доступом в голонет, и здесь, в сумрачной прохладе, Оби-Ван торопливо изучает новости за прошедшие три месяца: национализацию Торговой Федерации, капитуляцию сепаратистских планет, охоту на джедаев. Кого-то уже взяли на Мимбане, кого-то на Кашиике. Оби-Ван просматривает репортажи, стараясь не впускать в себя весь ужас происходящего.

Но голографии горящих деревьев странно задевают сердце. Казалось бы, что за дело ему до этих несчастных деревьев, древних гигантов, павших случайной жертвой охоты на джедаев? Гибнут его товарищи, а это куда страшнее.

Но о деревьях Оби-Ван сожалеет тоже, пока приглушенный голос диктора нашептывает в уши: «оказали ожесточенное сопротивление… будут переселены… Дарт Вейдер…»

Что?..

«Командовавший операцией Дарт Вейдер не пожелал комментировать действия…»

Дарт Вейдер.

Оби-Вану кажется, он умирает, тонет в здешнем полумраке, что его сердце затихает, не желая дальше гнать кровь по венам.

На фоне горящих деревьев — высокий человек в черном, лицо закрыто шлемом. Это не Анакин, нет. Такое попросту невозможно. Анакин мертв.

Оби-Ван сидит, сгорбившись. Прокручивает короткий репортаж снова и снова, пытается уловить в этой черной фигуре хоть что-то знакомое — манеру двигаться, очертания. Может быть, клон? 

Даже если бы Анакин выжил каким-то чудом, до охоты на джедаев было бы ему сейчас? В каком он должен быть состоянии? Оби-Ван не желает помнить, но помнит — охваченные пламенем волосы, краснеющее, меняющееся на глазах лицо, будто пожираемое огнем. Протез, скребущий по черному песку. Запах…

Так недавно это было, а кажется, будто целую жизнь назад.

Неужели он жив?

Пламя словно омывает черную фигуру со всех сторон, горят древние деревья, бегут вуки, умирают джедаи. Это уже случилось — где-то там, далеко-далеко, все случилось, и ничего уже не исправить.

Оби-Ван выключает машину и бредет на улицу, чувствуя себя стариком. Возле спидера ветер намел песка. На улице сонная тишина, немного увеличились тени домов. Два ярких круга в небе — словно глаза неведомого божества, не имеющего никакого отношения к Силе. Глаза эти смотрят вниз, и Оби-Ван отводит взгляд.

Ничего не исправить.


End file.
